Next 2 Return the Revolution After Story
by weluvgirlswithglasses
Summary: So Konata & Kagami got together in Level Up! Love. Now, enjoy tidbits of their unique interaction as an established couple in the STUNNING sequel, NEXT2RETURNTHEREVOLUTIONAFTERSTORY. Look FORWARD to it. Who knows, a plot might even develop. Someday.
1. Sleepover

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lucky Star or any of the characters depicted. I do own a lot of merchandise, though. :D

**Author's Notes:** Here is the sequel to our beloved "Level Up! Love!" story. Unlike its predecessor, this story isn't going to really follow a set plot line. At least not at the moment. This story is pretty much going to be "Konata and Kagami are a couple now, here are cute and quirky moments from their lives together." If you don't like that kinda thing, then I don't know why in the hell you watched Lucky Star. It will also update sorta sporadically, since there won't be any real cliffhangers. This is really just simple cute fun for both writer and reader. Also, the title is a joke... based loosely on something that (I think) Konata said about the weird words people use when naming sequels. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 1: Sleepover

The sun was setting. Its stretching rays cast their warm vermilion palette onto the numerous homes of Washimiya, decorating them in various reds and golds. Eventually the colors of sunset reached Washinomiya shrine and the Hiiragi household, roughly around the same time as the youngest Hiiragi trotted up to the doorstep.

Tsukasa carried a small plastic shopping back in one hand. Casually, she slid the door open and let herself in. She shivered a little, shaking off the cold. Tsukasa cheerfully announced her arrival to anyone who could hear after removing her coat and shoes. Still clutching the shopping bag, the short-haired girl skipped up to where hers and her sister's rooms were. She pulled one of the items she had been asked to buy - a green onion - out of the bag as if to confirm that she had brought back the right thing. Once reassured, the ribboned girl walked up to Kagami's door. Opening the door with one hand and playfully twirling the onion in full circles with her other hand, Tsukasa smiled broadly.

"Oneechan, I got the green onio--" The sight before her was enough to silence Tsukasa instantly.

Sprawled on her back and atop her bed, Kagami was hard to see. Only a bit of pigtail, knees, and elbows could be seen under the sea of blue hair on top of her. None of that would have seemed like much of a problem if Kagami's head had been visible. For a moment, it looked like she and Konata were kissing.

Tsukasa dropped her bag.

One of Konata's eyes popped open. She immediately shot up with an intense, fearful concern and screamed, "Breathe, damnit, breathe!" Her hands began compressing Kagami's chest. Kagami made some surprised coughing noises in response to the sudden pressure.

"GAH-AGH!" Her arms flailed.

"Good, good, stay with me!" Konata chided urgently before dipping back down to puff Kagami's cheeks up with secondhand air.

"Mmmm, Fffmm!!" Kagami protested, kicking her legs.

"Wh-what's...?" Tsukasa looked on with frightened confusion. "I--what do I--hospital...! Ahh! Onee..."

Konata dipped down again, her hair hiding the fact that this time she was granting, or perhaps forcing a hearty french kiss. She cut it off abruptly and sat up, allowing Kagami to gasp, "Kagami! Are you okay?!.

Kagami coughed and spit, anger and confusion battling for dominance on her face as she gasped for breath. "What, wha..." The frazzled girl propped herself up on her elbows, and noticed Tsukasa in the doorway upon doing so. "Aah!"

Poor Tsukasa looked nearly ready to wet herself.

Konata put her hands on Kagami's shoulders in a dramatic manner. "Are you going to be okay? Answer me! Answer me!"

Jostled, Kagami shifted her furious attention to Konata.

"Of COURSE I'm okay you idiot!!" She sent spit flying in the other girl's face. Kagami's eyes darted back to her sister. She re-grasped their predicament and switched gears. "Th-thank you... You... you saved me..," Kagami followed up, faking a weakness in her voice that was far from present when she had been yelling a moment earlier.

Konata's expression softened into her best imitation of the bishounen hero, "It was nothi--"

She was interrupted by a sobbing Tsukasa flinging herself at the two of them and hugging them both. "Oneechan, thank God you're okay! I was so scared--ooh, Kona-chan--this is the fourth time you've saved Oneechan this month--how can I ever tha--I mean-- if you hadn't been here, Oneechan would--would--!" She couldn't continue, either overcome by the thought of saying it aloud, or by the fresh sobs that were bursting forth.

Kagami choked on her own breath for a moment. _The fourth time...? I thought this was only the second time she did the CPR thing...oh damnit..._

The troubled girl tore herself from her worried thoughts to calm her sister. "It's okay Tsukasa, I'm alright. I've just got to...to be more careful when I snack..."

_Great, I just OPENED myself up to a shot from her._

"Yeah, you shouldn't inhale food like that! It's dangerous in more ways than one..." Konata's eyes very conspicuously drifted to Kagami's midsection, and Kagami winced as the expected quip struck her squarely in the gut.

"S-so...you'll be more careful?" asked a somewhat placated Tsukasa. She looked up at her sister with large eyes that still glittered with tears.

"Y-yes...," she answered, doing her best to suppress a twitch. "I will. So you won't have to worry about this happening anymore." Indigo eyes narrowed as her sentence finished, shooting a small glare toward Konata. "Now you'd better get downstairs. Weren't you going to help with dinner tonight?"

"Ah! That's right! That's why I was supposed to pick up ingredients in the first place," Tsukasa smiled sheepishly. "Kona-chan, will you be having dinner with us tonight?" She tilted her cute head at her blue-haired friend.

"If you're cooking, of course!" Konata chirped enthusiastically. There was a hint that Kagami should not bother helping.

"Great! I'll let everyone know." Trotting back to doorway, Tsukasa picked up the grocery bag she had dropped and went on her way - only to poke her head into the room a second later.

"You're sure you're okay, Oneechan?"

Kagami tried to hide her exasperation. "Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry so much, Tsukasa."

Satisfied by the answer, Tsukasa exited again. Kagami flopped backwards onto her bed, blowing out a sigh that felt as if it had been building up for days.

"Shut the door," she flatly ordered to Konata.

Konata bowed low, her hair gathering on the flow. It obstructed her face so much that it was hard to see that self-satisfied cat smile of hers. "Of course, Kagami-sama."

After hearing the familiar click of the door latch, Kagami allowed herself to vent with a little more volume.

"Ah jeez, this can't keep happening! This is too many times!!"

"Well, if you would eat a little more slowl--"

"SHUT IT." Kagami snarled, silencing her companion instantly. "You know what I mean. I thought that I'd told you, and that we agreed - no more of this at my house! It's too dangerous!" Though her voice calmed some, the tsundere immediately switched to her scolding tone. Such a tone of voice was painfully familiar to Konata, though after recent events she had been getting an earful of it for different reasons.

"But Kagamiiiin," Konata whined in a charming manner, "You're so cute I just can't resist you! Besides...don't act like you're innocent here. You were loving it. You didn't try to stop."

"You--!!" Kagami's face flushed from her ears downward. She hated being called on this stuff. "D-don't blame me for this!! Y-you were too aggressive!! You..." Her voice softened shyly. "...you overwhelmed me... It wasn't my fault!" Her sentence ended with another exclamation.

"That's the same thing maniacs and pedophiles say in court after they get arrested," Konata chirped jovially.

"WHAT?!"

The frenzied yelling that erupted from Kagami's room could be heard in muffled form by her mother, who was heading down the hall.

A soft rap upon Kagami's door was enough to make several strands of her lilac hair spring out of place. Her defensive ramble ceased at once, either to Konata's relief or dismay.

"Kagami? Konata-chan?" Mrs. Hiiragi's voice came softly from the other side. "Dinner is ready."

"A-ah, okay! We'll be right out!" The tsundere's heart calmed. She smoothed her hair back down and fixed her ribbons. "Come on," she said while unlocking the door. After pausing for a second, Kagami leered over her shoulder at the shorter girl behind her.

"You had _better_ behave."

Konata took a moment to acknowledge. After all, she was too busy cleaning the spray of tsun-tsun spit off of her face. However, she made a muffled noise that was either approval for the meal, or reassurances towards Kagami's threatening demand.

* * *

Oden was served and everyone was seated by the time Konata and Kagami arrived.

"Hey, you could've at least let me help you guys set the table," Kagami commented. "I feel bad not helping at all with dinner."

"It was no problem," Inori answered casually. "Tsukasa and I were enough for Mom this time."

"Maybe it's because you're bad at chores. Or maybe you're bad at chores because you never have to do them! It's like a vicious cycle," Konata speculated as she sat down, twirling her finger. "Ah, I can't tell! Which came first, the chicken or the egg?! A lack of talent or a lack of effort?!

"CAN it," Kagami hissed, resting her foot assertively atop Konata's.

Matsuri and Tsukasa both stared curiously at the pair, the rest of the family distracted with handing out food. Tsukasa milled a thought about in her mind for a moment, then spoke.

"Kona-chan, you want some boiled eggs?"

"Yes, but should I eat it or the chicken first?"

Kagami twitched. "There is no chicken in oden."

"There is a lot of fish cake though, if you'd like," Mr. Hiiragi offered, smiling.

"Why couldn't there be," Konata quipped, unabashed.

"Fish came before chicken eggs, right?" She looked around for agreement, "Of course, we don't know if fish or fish eggs came first--but this is about a chicken egg. So I'll take some fish first. Thank you." She said the last phrase in English, then turned to Kagami, "Bud had the right idea." Konata deepened her voice,"I will lay down my life for you!"

By now, everyone was staring at Konata, all but Kagami looking very perplexed.

"He-ey, you say some weird things don't ya?" Matsuri bluntly inquired.

"Matsuri! Be a little more polite," her mother reproved, "It's always a pleasure to have Konata-chan over."

"Yeah, I guess our usual dinner conversation can be a little boring." Matsuri agreed, earning herself another frown from her mother.

As Konata placed some food onto her plate, Kagami stared at her knees and struggled to calm the furious trembling that her body was doing.

_She's going to make sure that I'll _never_ want them to find out, isn't she? That's what she's doing, isn't it? Making sure that I'll never become insane enough to let my family know about us and they'll think that I'll go to my grave as some lonely, unmarried, pathetic loser! That's what she wants, isn't it?!_

* * *

Time spent after dinner found the Hiiragi siblings and guest watching television.

"The anime was better. If you ask me, I don't think that Oguri can match up to Yamamoto. I mean, he produced Honey and Cl—"

"Just shut up and watch the show, will you?"

"I'm all done with the bath!" Tsukasa announced, stepping into the room in her PJs, still rubbing a small towel against her hair. "Oneechan, you can take your turn now."

"Ah, great. Thanks." Kagami answered, standing.

Konata popped up beside her, "Great, Thanks Tsukasa."

Kagami twisted her head to look over her shoulder. "'Scuse me what?"

"I'll come with you. It'll save your family time and water, right?" Konata explained with an air of charity about her.

"N-no way!" Kagami reacted instantly, feeling her insides freeze. Her reaction was as if a boy had asked to share the bath with her.

"Why not, we're both girls," Konata said with closed eyes and a cat smile.

Kagami's lip twitched upon observing that wry grin over the adorable face of her companion. She was backed into a corner. All of her sisters could hear, and her vehemently denying such a simple request from her friend might only cast more suspicion on her... if there was any to begin with.

Before Kagami had much time to get lost in her worries, Matsuri spoke up.

"Oh good, you guys are going in together? That's great, because I really don't wanna wait too long."

"Ah..." Without even having a chance to argue, she had been defeated. Konata's smile persisted painfully. Even though this was Kagami's own territory, Konata still had the edge. "Hmph! Come on!" The tsundere huffed, grabbing the shorter girl's arm and marching out of the living room.

* * *

"So why were you so opposed to bathing with me?" Konata finally asked after a quiet stretch of hair washing. Water rained down on large plaits hair that covered her front and back, thoroughly censoring her. She leaned over to turn off the shower head and then swung her wet hair out of her way like a giant blue lasso. She wasn't censored anymore.

Sex appeal wasn't the motive, though. Without hair in her face, she was free to trot over to rummage in her toiletry bag.

"We've done it before," she continued, "We're both girls. It's nothing you haven't seen before."

"Things are different now!" Kagami insisted, staring at the tiled wall of the bathroom. She had swiftly finished washing herself, and was now submerged up to her neck in the warm tub. The darkened water aided the girls folded knees in concealing most of her body.

"And you know why they're different." Her blue eyes darted briskly to the other girl's unclothed form. In an instant they darted back to rest upon the wall once again.

"It's weird being like this with you now that you're my-- ...that we're-- ... you know..." The lilac-haired girl's voice shyly and cautiously softened, as if the walls that she so persistently stared at could hear her.

"It's still very silly," Konata returned pragmatically. If Kagami hadn't been so fascinated by the little spots of mildew that were trying to return to the bathroom tiles, she might have noticed that Konata was putting on goggles and a snorkel.

"Besides, if you like me that way now, wouldn't you want to be like this together?"

Kagami could feel Konata slipping into the water, but didn't dare look.

"It...it's not as easy as you make it sound, you know." Kagami fiddled with some of her hair. "I mean, yeah it'd be a lot scarier if you were a boy. You wouldn't even be in here if you were a boy, but that's not the point... These f-first time things are always scary, aren't they?" The nervous girl cast her attention down to the silhouette of her toes fidgeting beneath the water.

There was no answer.

"...did you hear me, Konata?"

She was only greeted by the sound of the water rippling.

Wait, why was it rippling? There was a soft hollow sound nearby as well. Annoyed, Kagami whipped her head to the strange sounds coming from Konata's alleged direction.

"Hey, answer me!" she demanded, having little chance to assert herself any further, immediately baffled by the sight in front of her. It seemed a small cylinder was bobbing along the water, causing both ripples and sounds. Under it was a shadow, and in its wake were a few strands slithering blue hair.

"What the... what the hell are you doing?" Kagami's voice came only as a muffled grunt to the girl below the surface.

There was naturally no verbal reply. However, she did suddenly feel her breast being squeezed.

Kagami gave something that sounded like a combination of a gasp and a shriek, which sharply echoed off of the bathroom walls. A great big splash followed as she swatted at the tiny hand that had violated her. The vulnerable girl immediately crossed her arms over her chest, a livid glare boiling the water below her. Or perhaps the bubbles rising from the water were the chuckles of a very entertained little midget.

Konata still had the advantage. Her mass of hair and the shadowy water helped to hide her arms' locations. Meanwhile, her goggles gave her a fuzzy eye-full. Her hands next wandered down and around to Kagami's posterior.

"GAAH!" The tsundere proclaimed, another splash following. Furious and wanting revenge, Kagami's eyes sought out what appeared to be the center of the swirling blue hair below. Swiftly, she shot her arms down, felt for the plastic bumps of the goggles on Konata's face, and removed them from her open eyes.

There was a moment of arrest. All movement and sound ceased. Konata felt the raw, heated water rush in and blanket the tender membranes of her exposed eyes. She couldn't blink fast enough.

Everything began moving very fast. Konata burst out of the water, flailing and screeching as she rubbed her eyes, "My eyes! My eyes! How could you! I'll never forgive you for this! I'll never forgive any of you!"

"It's your own fault for acting like a damn idiot! Quit flailing around like that, you'll fall!!" Kagami scolded, trying her best to shield herself from the splashing water.

Konata was not one to relent, particularly not when she perceived there was some revenge to be had. She flailed her way into Kagami, knocking her back against the edge of the tub. Skin-to skin contact. With that, Konata seemed somewhat placated, and mellowed to dolefully rubbing her eyes.

Kagami on the other hand, was anything but placated. A vivid shade of red curtained down her from head to toe.

"G-g-ge-get off!!"

Konata whined despite a kitty smile plastered on her face, "I can't. I've been blinded by you. The least you could do is comfort me."

"You're not blinded! Get off of me!!" Kagami's squirming was only heightening the feeling accompanying the full-body contact, and doing virtually nothing against Konata's sudden vice grip. "I'll do a hell of a lot more than comfort you if you don't get off!!"

Konata gave an exaggerated, breathy gasped, "You--you will? So then you meant it when you said that you wanted to join our--"

"GAAGH!" The tsundere roared, and used all of her might to plunge herself and her amorous companion into the water, ending her troublesome sentence in a stream of bubbles.

Matsuri stood warily outside the bathroom, her hand frozen inches before knocking upon the shut door. In one hand she held a basket of toiletries, and on her face, a confused look had replaced an impatient one.

"No! NO! That's not what that's for!"

"We don't have anything else, so let's try using this!"

"S-stop it! Ah--!"

"Stop what?"

"Damn you!"

"Aww, Kagamin is so cuuute--"

"...I'll check back later," The older girl mumbled, opting not to interpret anything she had just heard.

* * *

"Good night Kagami, Konata-chan." Mrs. Hiiragi smiled, poking her head through the door as the two girls prepared themselves for sleep.

"Isn't Tsukasa joining you? She inquired.

"She clocked out a few hours ago while we were studying and went to sleep in her own room." The older twin explained. "I guess she forgot that I'd invited her in here."

"Ooh, that's too bad. Let's make sure she's up before noon tomorrow, alright?"

"Sure thing, g'night Mom." Kagami smiled as her mother returned the gesture and shut the door. With a yawn, the girl reached for the light switch. Her day had been long, but now it was finally over...

Turning around to face her bed, Kagami discovered that Konata had already silently helped herself to into it, along with her pillow and comforters.

"...get out of my bed."

A wheezy, fake snore was the only response.

Konata's nose was pinched. Hard.

The otaku put forth her best efforts not to respond. Unfortunately, she began to accumulate sweatdrops and blue lines over her increasingly puffy face.

Without removing her hand, Kagami leaned down, allowing her face to hover decidedly close above her girlfriend's own. Her warm breath teased Konata's mouth, and the small girl could almost feel the movement of her lips as she spoke,

"Konata... "

Konata's spirit was not deflating under her blue face. Her lips puckered and squeaked in hopes experiencing an "EVA Kiss."

"…I said get the hell out of my bed."

Konata wheezed, "The princess can't wake until she receives true love's kiss!"

Kagami sighed and released her girlfriend's nose.

"Give me one good reason why I should kiss you, please. This is our first sleepover since we got together and you've been a total nightmare."

Konata took in a big breath and smiled behind closed eyes. "If it's been a nightmare, wouldn't you at least want to end it nicely?" Konata replied.

The irritated girl ignored the whimsical logic and kept talking.

"You begged and begged for this stupid sleepover, and then you acted like a total jerk when you got it. I deserve at the very least to know why you were so dead set on driving me crazy tonight, before I give you -anything-."

Konata flashed a charming smile and put her hand up on Kagami's cheek, "I keep it interesting, don't I?"

Kagami blushed instinctively, still leaned over the bed on her knees. Her fingers gripped at the sheets that Konata was still snuggled under.

"W-well yeah, you do... but sometimes there have to be limits. You could've exposed everything to my family, you know, and that wouldn't have been pre--"

Konata picked her head up and kissed Kagami quite suddenly. Despite the speed, it was gentle, and lingered for a very long, pleasant moment.

Kagami's heart leaped to her throat with the contact of Konata's lips. She couldn't have continued her lecture if she'd wanted to. Quickly resigned, she returned the gesture, placing one of her hands over Konata's free one.

The moment passed, and Konata opened her eyes. They were bright despite the dim surroundings.

"You had fun tonight, didn't you?"

Kagami sighed inwardly. _I told her I wasn't gonna kiss her, and she steals one anyway. Nothing less from Konata. _The girl smiled in spite of herself.

"Don't let it go to your head if I say yes."

"Don't be afraid to admit it," Konata grinned as she brushed some of Kagami's rouge bangs out of her face.

The lilac-haired girl's blush warmed the tips of Konata's fingers. Feeling that she had allowed herself to be mushy for a little too long, Kagami moved her face from Konata's hand. She folded her arms on the end of the bed and rested her chin on them, still smiling a little.

"That's all you're getting. Now are you gonna get out of my bed so that I can sleep?"

Konata's eyes grew shiny and plaintive as her fingers clutched the covers up by her chin. "Can't we share?"

"And have to explain ourselves when someone opens my door in the morning and gets an eye-full while we're still asleep?" Kagami chided playfully, "I don't think so."

"It could be platonic! They wouldn't know!" Konata whined.

"Now you're just in denial." The tsundere rolled her eyes, which guided her vision over to the handle of her door.

_It -does- have a lock... no, no, gotta lay down the law with her._

Eventually Konata conceded to the familiar futon mat on the floor, where she waited for Kagami to fall asleep. She then crept out of bed, locked the door, and slipped into Kagami's bed. Kagami remained asleep as her mischievous guest snuggled close with her.

The normally nocturnal Konata got an unusually good night's sleep that night.

* * *

**Footnotes: **Fun? Good. That's what most of it will be like. If you're up to reviewing, we'd appreciate it. They're really fun to read, after all.

Next Time on Lucky Star:

Konata here. Hey, y'know how when a series that was really good gets pretty good ratings, and earns a good bit of money, they wanna milk it for all its worth. So they decide, "Hey, let's make a sequel." Occasionally, it works. But usually, the series didn't have anything potent left to show, and the sequel ends up being--at best-- a pointless parade of goofy antics. At worst, it is a contrived pile of drama collapsing over a makeshift attempt at a plot. It's so sad, isn't it? But if you're a fan of the characters, you eat it up anyway. Ah, such is love.

Next Time: A Father's Dream O-tanoshimi ni!


	2. A Father's Dream

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Lucky Star, I would have come to America myself and slapped the bejeezus out of Bandai Entertainment USA's manga division myself before throwing a wad of money at them and telling them to get the god damned Lucky Star manga onto the god damned shelves. That hasn't happened. I don't own it.

**Author's Notes:** So like, 6 months later.... they remembered something. It was something somewhat important.... but then they forgot it again and updated their fanfiction instead. Thanks for being patient everyone. Please expect that each chapter will come out when it comes out. One of us works and the other is a grad student, 'nuff said right? Anyway, as a heads up - the beginning of this story uses a sorta script format, **because the characters are in a chatroom and that's how it would look. Don't be a jerk and report the story for that, please. **Anyway, this will be a comedic chapter featuring goings-on at Konata's house. Please enjoy.

Chapter 2

A Father's Dream

Konata leaped and did a flip in mid-air before thrusting her sword forward and down into the apparent head of a disfigured monster. It keeled over in a heap and then evaporated into purple smoke, experience points, and 'gold.' A window depicting her smug face popped up to the side of the screen as her avatar struck a victory pose.

A new window appeared over the first, showing a lazy cat smile with closed eyes.

**KonaKona**: So Kagamin, come over and spend the night tomorrow.

A questionable look accompanied Kagami's reply.

**Kagami**: Huh? Why just me?

Tsukasa's silent avatar (allegedly) listened for an answer as to why she wasn't addressed as well.

**KonaKona**: Well, why should Tsukasa come?

**Kagam**i: Wh-why should she come? What kind of a question is that?

**Tsukasa**: 'A'

**KonaKona**: Well, she'd hate it, right?

An imposing window appeared over Konata's.

**Nanakon**: You're not planning to copy Hiragii's homework, are you?

Konata's window dinged irritably as her mouth frowned itself into a triangle.

**KonaKona**: ~Ah!

A vexed expression was Kagami's next.

**Kagami**: These are the kinds of awkward conversations I wanted to avoid here... Look, Tsukasa's right here. Ask her yourself, don't use me as a middleman.

**Tsukasa**: Is something wrong with Kona-chan's house?

The next window was the back of Konata's head.

**KonaKona**: ;^;

**KonaKona**: You're all so cruel! I'm not asking for homework and I'm doing a favor by NOT asking Tsukasa to come to Winter Comiket!

Tsukasa's virtual jaw dropped. Her calmly standing avatar masked the trembling she went into at her desk chair.

**Tsukasa**: ('A') C-comiket?

**Kagami**: I guess it's admirable that she hasn't tried to rope you in again, like she did with me. I'll give her that.

**KonaKona**: Sensei! You owe me an apology!

**Nanakon**: Just be sure to do your homework, and I'll never accuse you of anything! ^3^

Tsukasa took her turn and dealt a decisive tap to an enemy Small Rat.

**Tsukasa**: FUNGAAAA!

**KonaKona**: Tsukasa, you're brutal!

Tsukasa's window looked sheepish. She seemed to be getting over the Comiket anxiety, having realized she didn't have to go or worry about refusing. Kagami remained in business mode.

**Kagami**: So why exactly do you need me to stay the night? It wasn't necessary last time, was it?

**KonaKona**: That way we can get up extra early and ride in together instead of trying to meet up.

**Kagami**: I see... so that's your plan... that's your only plan, right?

**KonaKona**: :3

**Kagami**: Right?!

* * *

Kagami folded her arms impatiently. She must have rang the doorbell at least three minutes ago. How long could it possibly take Konata to come to the door? At her feet was her bag of overnight necessities and other preparations for the upcoming event, which she had gotten tired of holding. From inside the house, she could hear a whoop and a holler, along with some victorious music.

From far away there was a patter, which became a tap, which transformed into a thumping. The door swung open and a panting Konata declared, "I finally got all the Tiger Stamps!"

Kagami was entirely indifferent to Konata's zealous victory, of course. She sighed under flattened brows.

"You've just gotta find a way to be late for everything, don't you?"

Konata waved a hand dismissively as she closed the door behind Kagami.

"I am not late for everything. I'm usually on time and you just don't notice me. Besides, you're 30 minutes early." Her eyelids drooped suggestively, "So you just couldn't wait to be with me, huh?"

Kagami did her best not to comment on Konata's blatant mis-truth about her punctuality. She blushed a little.

"Hey, don't start saying embarrassing things as soon as I get here..."

Konata wrapped her arms around Kagami and nuzzled her chest with a feline grin, "You're dodging the queeestiioooon."

"Woah, s-stop it!" Kagami whispered harshly. She took a quick glance around the hall to verify that they were alone, sighed, and placed a hand atop Konata's head. "Don't do this where everyone can see us." Kagami's heart was beating fast. Being like this in her own home was enough, but being in someone else's home somehow made her feel even more nervous.

"I know when we can get away with it, don't worry," Konata crooned from between Kagami's boobs, "Dad's not back yet, and Yuu-chan is over at Minami's house."

Feeling a small wave of relief, Kagami let her muscles relax. Her fingers began to mix affectionately into Konata's hair.

"You didn't by any chance invite me over at this hour because you -knew- no one would be home, did you?"

Konata dodged expertly as she continued nuzzling, "Well, it is still a decent hour to go someplace isn't it? That's why they're not here."

"Now who's dodging the question?" Kagami rolled her eyes. "And hey, stop getting so comfortable there." She tapped the smaller girl's forehead with her index finger, gently pushing her face out from its resting place at her chest. "Are you gonna keep me in the hallway the whole time I'm here?"

Konata hopped backwards into the hallway, her hands clasped behind her back. "Nah. You wanna play a game?" It was amazing-- the speed with which she could flip from intimate to platonic.

Mulling the idea over for a moment, Kagami tapped a thoughtful finger to her chin.

"Hm... Actually... I think I have a better idea." She focused her sharp blue eyes on Konata, an elegant little smile curling her lips. "Let's go to your room."

Konata's eyes widened in surprise, and she blushed despite herself. Her heart even skipped a beat. "Ah-okay!"

Kagami took hold of her girlfriend's hand. Sensing that Konata wasn't about to lead the way herself, Kagami gently guided her down the hallway to where her bedroom was. She cast a single smirk to the shorter girl while leading her.

Konata realized her heart was beating fast. _Doki-doki-doki-doki_... was this how the fictional girls in her eroge felt? She suddenly didn't feel so dominant as usual. It was bizarre, especially because it wasn't entirely disagreeable. She trailed along behind Kagami, looking up at the gently flapping twintails. _I never thought Kagami would be so forward..._ Her eyes squinted into the shapes of greater than and less than, and her mouth opened into a big smile.

_Kagamin is going to...!_

Kagami shut the door behind them.

Without wasting any time, she dropped her leather bag onto the ground, knelt down, and reached into it.

"I've got something in here for you..."

"Wha, you--" Konata didn't know what to say. This was getting a little weird. Why wasn't Kagami stuttering and denying the emotional implications of her actions? Had becoming a couple eliminated her tsun-tsun? Konata took a step back.

Neither Kagami's grin nor her decisively half-lidded gaze faltered as her arm slid slowly out of the bag, revealing the contents to be...

...a textbook.

All at once Konata's racing heart came to a screeching halt.

"Huh?"

"I thought that since we were going to have some extra time alone today, you and I could do our homework _together_." Kagami explained, sounding very satisfied. Konata could almost feel her insides turning blue.

"Wha-... homework?"

Kagami gave a little nod. "And I figured, since you and I are a thing now - I should be even _more_ concerned with your academics than before. After all, our futures will affect each other now. Your performance could become a reflection on me!"

"Wait... Kagami, you've thought that far ahead? And... homework??"

"So I'll do you a big favor from now on, and sit with you through your work sometimes. That way you can actually learn the material, and I'll be here to correct any mistakes. We can start right now!" Kagami beamed and pulled out Konata's desk chair, patting its seat with her hand.

"N-now hold it, maybe we should reconsider..." Konata began, her voice quivering to a pause. Looking at her companion's bright smile seemed to suck the protest right out of her. Slumping, the otaku dragged herself to the chair as if in chains.

_What is this sudden, awful feeling of obligation?_

* * *

"I'm home!" Yutaka's small voice announced into the hallway of the Izumi home. She slipped her shoes off by the doorway, noticing an extra pair next to Konata's.

_Oneechan must have a friend over... maybe I shouldn't bother her._

Carefully, the tiny redhead crept down the hall toward her room.

_I wonder if I should start dinner. Oneechan and her friend are probably busy, maybe they want to wait. Should I ask?_ Passing Konata's room on the way to her own, Yutaka noticed that her cousin's door was slightly open. She decided to peek in, curious as to how busy the older girl was.

Konata and Kagami were peacefully seated at Konata's desk, carefully going over a set of notes and writing accordingly. Kagami was in the middle of commenting on Konata's progress.

_I guess they are busy. I shouldn't disturb them._

Before she could even turn her head back to the hallway, Konata shot a look to her younger cousin and locked her in place. Desperation flooded her lazy features. Bags hung beneath her eyes where fake tears of protest had forcibly cascaded earlier. The blue-haired girl's ahoge trembled and drooped. Yutaka could practically read the thoughts that the older girl despairingly directed at her.

_Yuu-chan, __**SAVE ME**__!_

"Ah!" Yutaka exclaimed. Kagami looked up from her pages.

"Oh, hello Yutaka-chan. We didn't hear you come in."

"H-hello!" Yutaka stammered, her cousin's relentless, pleading gaze boring into her. "I was just going to ask if you were hungry for dinner. Since Oneechan's dad will be home soon, I could get started now--"

"YES! And I'll help!"

* * *

By the time dinner was served, Konata was on the road to recovery. Her lazy cat smile was back, but her limp ahoge was testament to her recent trauma. It would take significant tsundere teasing, or perhaps a new eroge, to fully heal the wound.

Soujirou slipped in through the front door, finally home and looking particularly cheerful. He quickly noticed that dinner was under preparation and made his way to the kitchen. "I'm home! Ah, you girls have already started dinner...!" The older man sounded both touched and a little too excited by the prospect.

"Welcome home, Dad." Konata greeted casually. Soujirou shut his eyes and inhaled deeply as he moved toward his seat.

"Thank you for preparing my dinner, Konata, Yutaka..." Taking his place at the table, Soujirou opened his eyes and beamed at his two family members.

"Hello, Izumi-san." A third voice caught his attention as quickly as the pigtailed head of lavender hair did. Souojirou immediately perked when he spotted her, his eyes suddenly shimmering. This time, he was _definitely_ too excited.

"Why, hellooooooo Kagami-chan!" The older man's voice was elated, as if he had been greeted by the bouncing Fujiko herself. His eyes brimmed in an almost childlike excitement. "Konata didn't tell me that you would be over tonight! Hello!"

"Ah... hello." Kagami responded, more than an ounce of awkwardness weighing on her voice.

"Oh yeah, Dad, I invited Kagami over. That's okay, right?" Konata motioned towards Kaami with closed eyes.

"Okay?" Soujirou laughed, almost squeaking, "What kind of parent would I be if it wasn't okay? It's cruel not to accept these kinds of things!"

"Er...thanks Dad," Konata replied.

Dinner commenced. There was eating, a little banter.

"..and it was supposed to be animated by a very reputable studio, but a few days later they canceled it and the manga artist said that it was all a 'dream'. It was really weird."

"That's too bad... it sounds like Hiyori-chan would've really liked that show, too."

"It's okay, she's a fan of the manga."

"She seems like the type who'd prefer manga anyway..." Kagami added to the cousins' conversation, her voice a little more than casual. For some reason, the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end. Her eyes slowly moved from side to side, scanning for a source...

"Want some fried rice, Kagami-san?" Yutaka broke the older girl from her mini-trance. She offered the serving plate to her. "You haven't had that much."

"Ah, thank you!" Kagami accepted. "Sorry to be rude."

_What is this uneasy feeling I have?_

"Did you gain a few kilos recently? You can tell me. I won't judge you." Konata poked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The tsundere growled in response. Her defensive banter ceased when a stifled little sound of happiness escaped from the man at the end of the table. Slowly, Kagami turned her attention over to Soujirou.

He was staring - and smiling, as well. In fact, he looked as if he could have begun bouncing in his seat if anything else were to excite him.

Kagami immediately whipped her attention back to her plate.

_What the hell is with that?!_

"Kagami-chaaan, you don't have to sit so far apart from Konata," Soujirou volunteered reassurance. "It's not like you're a GUY, and you're practically family here.

Konata scooted over so that her arm and leg were pressed against Kagami's. "Kay, Dad." She continued eating normally.

Kagami twitched a little. _Wha... _She did not return to her food. _That wasn't normal. _The girl couldn't help but shudder. _That definitely wasn't normal!_ She cast a look over to Konata, hoping that the smaller girl's aura could give her some sort of reassurance. Konata was only carrying on as usual though, as if her father was -not- acting even more bizarre than usual.

_I could just be reading too much into this...again. Guess I'll just ignore it.._

Soujirou began to cry silently.

Kagami glanced up from her rice. Though he'd been able to stifle his sobs, numerous sniffles and a rather obvious river of tears did not go unnoticed.

"Ah... I-Izumi-san, are you alright?" Kagami sweatdropped.

It seemed he could no longer contain himself. There was a flash of grey sleeves, and Kagami's hands were grasped in Soujirou's. She could feel the last hint of steam brushing past her hands, as they were suspended over the middle of the table. Kagami was effectively creeped out.

"I"m just so -SNIFF- so glad that you're HERE," Soujiro gushed. His eyes shimmered in an overly romantic, nay, melodramatic manner, and his backdrop was filled with pastels, flowers, google-eyed cherubs, and a cornucopia. "Please...I'm trusting you to look after my precious daughter. You have my blessing. And you're welcome here any time! Any time at all!" Soujirou freed one of Kagami's hands so that he could wipe is eyes on his sleeve.

Kagami's mouth hung slightly agape as Soujirou's monologue came to a close. Her hair seemed to have frazzled itself. There was barely enough of an awkward silence to register amongst the table's participants. In one flash, Kagami stood. In another, she had snatched Konata by the arm.

"YOU. Come with me, NOW."

Konata, of course, had no chance to argue. Soujirou only sighed happily as they swiftly exited the room.

"Oh, my heart has wings at this moment. Can you feel it, Yutaka?"

Yutaka stared at the doorway, looking adorably perplexed.

"What... just happened?"

* * *

The pair rushed into Konata's room like a gust of wind. Kagami released the smaller girl's arm, but now faced her with being at the mercy of a raging tsundere.

"Would you care to explain ANYTHING that just happened out there?"

Konata smiled sweetly as she made for the door. "I'd rather not, but it's really considerate of you to consider my feelings!" Her hair was flipping around the doorway as she made her escape.

Konata's long hair was to be her undoing this time, as Kagami's hand lashed out at lighting speed and snagged the fleeting blue strands.

"Oh no you don't!" She yanked the tiny otaku back into the room. Konata yelped and grabbed her hair, trying to alleviate the pain on her scalp.

"Owowowowow---Let me gooo!"

Kagami placed herself in the bedroom doorway this time, cold fire in her eyes. "Of all people to tell, you... You told _him_, didn't you?!"

Konata fell on her tailbone with a surprisingly loud thump, and pouted up at Kagami.

"I--I-Of course not! No, I would never! I'd never tell him. I didn't tell him. I didn't. Not exactly." She started out speaking quickly, in a reassuring manner. She ended in a mutter.

"Explain." Kagami demanded with a twitch, not in the mood for Konata's poor attempts at BS-ing.

Konata's eyes were overshadowed in a nervous smile as she turned away from Kagami. "It's...ah..." She flipped around with sparkles, with a finger to her lips and a wink, "Classified information."

Konata's one open eye was met with a terrifying visage. Kagami loomed over her like a soul-sucking shadow, eyes burning.

"You have five seconds." She hissed.

_T-Tendou Soun!! _

"Does...does it really matter? He's obviously fine with it and all..." Konata laughed weakly.

"That's exactly the disturbing thing about it, coming from him!" Kagami's shoulders dropped along with her frightening aura. She bowed her face into her open palms. "Really Konata, what were you thinking? You of all people should know why we wouldn't want him to know. If you have a good reason, I want to hear it from you!" She looked at the shorter girl with sincerity.

Konata squirmed a little where she sat, as if fighting with the guilty reaction Kagami's cuteness was causing. Then she sighed.

"Well, it's really not my fault. He kinda figured it out on his own. We were playing a marathon round of S0p-r Sm0sh Br-th-rs, and it was really close, right? Well, he manages to send me off the edge pretty far, and I'm trying to get back on. That's when he says all casually...."

* * *

"So how long have you and Kagami been together?"

"A few days now," Konata muttered.

It was in the next moment that two amazing things happened. Soujirou would later recount it as a testimony to the power of a father. He had tricked a confession out of his cunning daughter. Just as Soujirou discovered the truth, Konata discovered she'd just verified that truth. And in that instant, Konata's video-gaming concentration faltered. And so the revelation was marked by the ringing crack of the homerun bat. Konata's Solid Sn-ke flew into oblivion as Soujirou's Pe-ch twirled tauntingly.

Konata had lost the game. Both games. In the same instant.

"OOH!" Soujirou squealed in unison with the princess on the TV screen. "Then I was right! I was right!" The man turned to his poor, petrified daughter and stood. His features were overshadowed, his towering height somehow seeming ominous. Each second that passed after his last utterance seemed to stretch on agonizingly.

"Konata..."

Konata only managed to make some sort of retching noise from deep within her throat. Before the poor thing could choke any further, she was swiftly stifled in an immense bear hug.

"DADDY'S SO PROUD OF YOU!!"

The gagging intensified as Konata squirmed.

The estatic man swayed his flailing daughter back and forth affectionately a few times, then finally loosened up enough to allow her some breath... only to volley her with questions.

"So how did you do it, huh? What was it like? Tell me, how willing was she? Have you tried anything with her in her miko cos--"

"Dad!" she interrupted reproachfully. Her demeanor was that of surprise and disgust.

Soujirou silenced himself immediately, timid to his daughter's raised voice.

"She's a _tsundere_ Dad. I can't move that fast!" She seemed ashamed that he had overlooked what should have been obvious to any dating-sim veteran.

"Ah! Of course, how could I forget? Kagami-chan is your tsundere friend! And somehow... somehow that makes me even happier..." The older man's eyes shone.

"Really? I didn't think you liked tsundere that much. After all, you got with Mom, and she didn't sound like one at.... Wait..." Konata stood up and took a step back, suspicion in her voice, "You know, you're not taking any pictures.

"A tsundere for Konata is fine too. Don't you know your father? If it's moe it's moe! Ah!" Soujirou's hand went over his heart. "As for pictures... well I'd need both of you here, wouldn't I?"

"No, dad, no pictures. You know things are delicate at this stage, right? If you took pictures, Kagami would go into berserker mode. She made me promise that I wouldn't tell you, not that I blame her."

"Just think of me as..." Soujirou struck a mischievous pose. "An obstacle!" The photographer hoped to appeal to his daughter by way of another gaming reference.

It didn't help. Konata was serious about this one. She already found all his photography annoying in the first place. With a shy and secretive new girlfriend, it was unacceptable.

"No."

Soujirou whined, and relented... for the moment at least.

"If that's the case, then we'll take some tonight, just you n' me... to commemorate my daughter's cleared tsundere route!" He flashed her a thumbs-up. Konata looked pouty.

"I have other stuff to doooo." Of course, she meant that she had some anime to record and an MMO campaign later.

Soujirou went about setting up his fancy camera anyway, and Konata button mashed her way through a 100-man-brawl. She was frowning, as if trying to figure out some puzzle.

"How did you know?"

"Hm?" Soujirou looked over his shoulder. "You mean about you and Kagami?"

"Yeah."

"Well... let's just say that you left behind a rather obvious trail of hints, daughter." The older man cupped his chin between his index finger and thumb, trying to strike a wily pose. "You underestimated your father's power."

"COMPLETE!" Shouted Konata's game, signaling that she could rest her controller on the floor and give her full attention back to her dad.

"Well, isn't this the part where you're supposed to explain how you figured it all out, Detective C-n0n?" Konata chided.

"Gladly!" Soujirou exclaimed, standing fully and facing the center of the room. He kept his hand in its previous position, assuming it made him look rather dashing.

"There were a number of things that tipped me off, Konata... all of them left behind so carelessly by YOU!" He pointed a finger at her for dramatic effect.

Soujirou cleared his throat.

"Number one! Your cell phone statement had a sudden jump in calls just toward the end of this month. 'How strange', I thought. 'My daughter rarely puts her cell phone to use in such a way.' So I took a look at your history - just to make sure you weren't getting involved in something troublesome, of course - and saw that every one of those new calls was made to Kagami!"

Konata tucked in her knees and put her hands on them. She slouched. Her feet fidgeted against one another.

"But that could be just because of entrance exams. Kagami is the only one I can rely on to help me with that."

"Number two!" Soujirou boomed, this time putting both his fists on his hips for emphasis. "For a number of the latest galge you have been playing, the first route you have gone for was the tsundere character's route! If not that, then you went for the girl with the twin-tails! Or better yet, both! Usually my little girl likes some variety, so this was curious indeed." He nodded gravely to himself.

Konata was still not impressed, and regarded her father with skepticism. She nibbled on her thumbnail a little. Her voice was hushed, but straightforward and deductive.

"Tsundere characters have become more numerous, and the correlation of the pigtail aesthetic to the tsundere has been duly noted by fandom. The increased number of pigtailed tsundere increases the likelihood that you would see me playing that route. Also, you have no way of knowing how I play each game. You witness only about 20% of my galge activities, so it could all be a coincidence. None of that was feasible enough for you to draw a conclusion until you underhandedly tricked it out of me."

"And finally..." Soujirou began pacing back and forth. "Finally, I noticed something very different about your desktop. You previously had a Haruhi season 2 picture as your background! Before then, it was Sh00fle or P0p0ta0! Your background has always reflected your interests, dear, but recently - it's changed to a picture of you and Kagami-chan! That was the last clue I needed. The pieces all came together so easily... Konata and Kagami are--!"

Konata started where she was perched, and fell in slow motion. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at her grinning father. Slowly she closed them.

_I win...! _seemed to emanate from her father's visage.

Konata suddenly popped up, glaring and rubbing her shoulder. Her mouth was SUCH a triangle. "Dad! That's terrible! What about the sacred and understood privacy of the personal computer?!"

Soujirou jumped in place, his face turning blue and his confidence dropping alarmingly.

"No no! I only saw it over your shoulder honey, I swear! When you called me in to look at your video recorder! It was an honest mistake, please don't be mad at me!" Soujirou was practically cowering as his sentence finished, feeling the arrow of his daughter's resentment sending chills of pain through his heart.

"You... betrayed me..." Konata hung her head and hugged her knees. She jerked her shoulders to simulate crying.

"No really! It was only a glimpse, I wasn't trying to violate your privacy, I just happened to see! Believe me, Daddy's sorry!!"

Soujirou threw himself onto the ground and kowtowed to his sniffling daughter.

After a great fake sniffle, Konata peeked up from behind her arms. "So you'll never ever ever break that sacred trust again?"

"NO of course not! Never!" Soujirou whimpered a little and kept his face to the ground.

Konata sat up strait and spoke blandly. "Good...but you know...for the sake of that computer confidentiality contract, I must have you make restitution to me."

Catching each of her references, Soujirou couldn't help but smile.

"Ah, you are still making me so proud... How can I make it up to you?"

"You have to promise not to take pictures or video of us in any manner. You may not set up a camera that will take the picturess or videos for you either. You must not follow or spy on us or listen in on our phone conversations. Don't let on that you know about us, either. Don't even hint that you know. Otherwise, you'll have to join the Unforgivable Father's club, along with G0-nd- and --s0k0 and that guy from P-r-n00 -g0nt." She was careful not to allow loopholes.

"Yes yes, of course." Soujirou bowed his head. _I hope that's not a sacrifice I'll have to make..._

"And also, I'll stop helping you on the galge."

"Okay, okay." Soujirou lifted his hands reassuringly. "Don't worry about me."

A small silence passed, with both parent and child seeming pleased with the turn of events.

"One thing confuses me, Konata..." Soujirou eventually piped up.

"What's that?" Konata said absently as she stood up to go get a snack from the kitchen.

"Well, you've always taken after me more than your mom... at least as far as personality goes. So I'm surprised that you didn't go after someone... well... a girl I'd have really gone for. Someone more like your mom."

Konata turned around and considered the question thoughtfully. "Well...I dunno. I found that I liked teasing people at an early age. And I like contests and competition. I like games. Being with Kagami is fun. She gives good reactions, but she still challenges me...And I like how she's so independent about all the things I'm weak in...She supports me but she also pushes me...It's really cute when she shows her soft side. Yeah. I don't think somebody like Mom would challenge me like that and still care for me in that way." Konata seemed a little suprised at herself, when she finished. "Yeah..." she nodded a little and turned again to go into the kitchen.

Soujirou himself seemed surprised at his daughter's insight. He had been expecting a much simpler answer. He smiled at the sight of his daughter's back as she moved into the kitchen.

_She's really growing, isn't she... but that was still so cute!_

Konata strolled back in, crunching on a rice cracker. "So, it doesn't bother you that I like girls that way?"

"Nope." Soujirou answered, having gone back to tinkering with his equipment. "What makes you think that it would?"

Konata shrugged dismissively, "Well, I just wondered. It's one thing to like all that stuff in games, and it's another thing to have a person like that for a daughter, in real life. It's not exactly approved of. Most people would probably just think I'm immature..."

"Are you kidding?" Soujirou clicked his camera onto its tripod and turned to face Konata. "On top of the fact that I love my daughter no matter how weird she is, this sort of thing is a blessing for me! I would be fine if you were just trying something different, but I'm even _more _okay if this is how it'll be from now on!"

"So you're just a freak, is all." Konata concluded without sentiment.

"No, no! Well, maybe - but there's a much deeper reasoning to it than that, Konata." Soujirou defended.

"You're going to say something about human worth and love no matter what, right? Still, even if that is all true, you wouldn't accept it if you weren't into it."

"If it means that you'll be spending the rest of your life with another girl - there's no boyfriend!" Soujirou went on rambling. "It also means that you can't get married! No boy will ever take you away from me this way... I'll always be the only man in your life! What man wouldn't want it this way? It's a father's dream!"

Konata's temple sported blue lines over a sick purple hue. "That's not a deep reason at all..." Then Konata smiled, "Still, I'm glad you're okay with it."

Soujirou gave his daughter another uninvited hug. "I'm glad too. Now," He reached for his camera's remote shutter button, keeping his other arm around Konata. "Let's take those commemorative photos!"

"I said no pictuuures!" Konata fussed and squirmed. Although she had more than enough power to get away, she couldn't. She would hurt her dad...and she was actually rather glad he was so happy about her choices.

The two of them posed together, Soujirou beaming and Konata trying to look like her smile wasn't forced. The camera clicked, and they posed again.

"Oh, and yeah... that sorta stuff does get me goin', too." The older man mentioned.

-Click-

Konata wasn't quite smiling in that particular picture.

* * *

Of course, Konata didn't tell it quite like that. Her abridged version painted a very heroic, sentimental and martyred self-portrait. Even altered, it didn't do much to affect Kagami's reaction.

"That was... disturbing." Kagami commented after it was all over.

"He's really happy that you'll never get married? I thought that a parent's dream is to finally get their kid out of the house. And out of all that happened, the things that bothered you the most were that he looked at your computer screen and forgot that I'm a 'tsundere'?" The pigtailed girl's long-overdue injection of reality had finally made its way into the conversation.

"But doesn't that bother you?? He hardly remembers who you are if he forgot you were a tsundere!"

"No, in fact I'd have preferred it that way. More like, everything in that conversation that didn't bother you is what bothered me." Kagami explained rather flatly.

Konata put on a cute, appeasing face, "But that's what makes us such a good couple, right? Our differences..."

Kagami sighed, and put a hand on top of Konata's head.

"You must mean the different planets we're from, right?" She sounded exasperated, but there was a hint of playfulness to what she said.

"I'm from Keron, and Kagami's from the Oni Planet!"

Kagami smiled a little and kept her hand atop Konata's head, ruffling her blue bangs a little.

"I'm really not happy with this development, but I guess this time it wasn't really your fault. Your dad's freakishly observant about you..."

"That's right! I'm a _victim_!" Konata reiterated passionately.

"Yeah, about as innocent as she is tall..." Kagami pulled both of Konata's cheeks a little. "Don't let this one incident go to your head."

"Why would I let that go to my heeeeead?" Konata whined from behind stretched cheeks.

Kagami didn't answer, knowing that she didn't need to explain Konata's own nature to her. Instead, she gave in to the annoying fondness that was welling up in her for the little otaku. She leaned in toward the face she pinched in her hands, and placed a tentative kiss upon the shorter girl's nose.

Kagami then released Konata's face and backed up, blushing lightly. That in turn left Konata's fondness for her shy little tsundere bubbling over. The pigtailed girl was pounced.

"WAH!" Was Kagami's elegant outcry as she hit the floor of Konata's room.

At that point, Konata usually would have proceeded to smother Kagami's face in kisses. However, her fox-like hearing told her something was amiss. She remained bent over a wide-eyed Kagami as her head snapped to the door, which had opened a crack. The door suddenly sweatdropped (complete with dancing yellow lines) and abruptly closed itself.

Konata's eyes became ominous glittering stars.

She leaped up to her feet and struck a flamboyant pose. "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" she cried. With that, she flung the door open and took off through the hallway, after a not-so-mysterious set of scrambling feet.

"EEK!"

Kagami sighed as she propped herself on her elbows from her spot on the floor. She wore her signature expression of exasperation.

"I guess I shouldn't have figured that _anything _about this relationship would be normal..."

* * *

**Footnotes:** Was that worth the wait? Probably not, since there was so little fanservice. One of these days we'll write a chapter with lots of fanservice, but who knows when that will be? Thank you for being such devoted readers and waiting for us to update for all this time. We've actually been working steadily on it ever since Ch. 1 came out. How slow! Please let us know what you think. A lot of time did go into this one.

**Next Time:** Kagami here. Don't you hate it when you're using spell-check on something you wrote, and it keeps trying to correct everyone's name in the story? You have to teach it everyone's name AND the possessive version too! And don't you find it a little insulting when it tells you that YOUR OWN name is spelled wrong?? Then it starts correcting your grammar in all these random places and you're not even sure what grammatical error you could have made because you thought you knew this stuff already but apparently your computer knows better! You just wanna tell it to stop being so damn critical!

Next Time: "It's a Matter of Love". O-tanoshimi ni!


	3. Chapter 3: It's a Matter of Love

**Disclaimer:** After all this, we STILL don't actually have any legal ownership of these characters. Enjoy anyway.

**Author's Notes:** It's been four years since our last update! I bet you didn't think we'd be back. We didn't think we'd be back. Inspiration struck out of nowhere, though, and we have ideas for another 3 chapters after this one! Our lives are still busy but we hope to be able to submit more chapters after this one. In the meantime, enjoy!

If you're new to this story, you'll wanna read Level Up! Love! before this. Just click on our profile to find it! I hear it's pretty good.

**Edit**: Also just fixed a ton of formatting errors... sorry to those who had to read this all messed up!

* * *

Chapter 3: It's a Matter of Love

"Jeez, I'm so tired. I think the sun was still down when we got up today." Kagami caught herself slumping pretty significantly. She blew out a sigh and straightened her back, not stopping as she walked down one of many bustling, table-filled aisles.

_Better get used to it all. This is going to become an obligation of mine for the rest of my life now, isn't it?_ The girl put her fingers to her forehead and frowned._ Maybe I should start charging her a fee for my services... a girlfriend can do that, right?_ Reasonably steeled, Kagami trudged onward toward her next save point on the trying trek that was Comiket.

Somewhere off in another hall of the building, Konata was a methodical blue torpedo, hitting target after target in a way that could only be considered legendary to some. She consistently failed to notice the burning auras and passionate screaming that seemed to follow in her wake, trying desperately to draw her attention to the Ani**te table. There was only minimal collateral damage.

"Excuse me! Hey, I said excuse me! C'mon, move already!" Kagami's shoulders pried their way forcefully between several much larger body masses, each of whom moved aside as easily as a rusty shopping cart. Her frustration with the crowd was reaching a boiling point. They had been particularly obnoxious in this aisle... especially the cosplayers in military uniform that kept on speaking broken Italian and rambling about "pasta".

_I've got to get out of here! This place wasn't meant for humankind!_

It was as Kagami was resuming her resigned trudge forward that she suddenly caught a glimpse of the table she'd stopped near. This particular table did not seem abundantly popular at the moment, leaving its contents vulnerable and viewable. A quick glimpse of a cover image, and a nostalgic feeling of curiosity compelled the girl to scoot a bit closer. Kagami crept over to the stack of books on the far left corner of the table. The cover depicted two young women, one with long, aquamarine hair and the other with braided, silver hair, who were locked in a delicate embrace. Both figures were wrapped in lily petals that just barely covered their risque areas. Kagami's gaze intensified and her mouth began to stiffen.

_Now hold it, this situation seems way too familiar..._ The girl's eyes darted warily between the book and the floor below her._ I know better than to look at these things. Still, things in life are a little different now... and I kinda wonder about..._

Kagami swallowed hard, grabbed the book and hoisted it up over her eyes. She began tentatively flipping through._ Kaname and Tessa seem way too repressed here._ She turned a page._ Yep, this is totally out of character..._ She flipped another. _See, I can totally handle this- woah, they would never- do that? And now... damn..._ Kagami flipped once more to a 2-page spread, and the whites of her eyes suddenly spread to fill her face._ EH?! Is... is that how we're supposed to- no no no, this is a perverted comic, not some guidebook. I shouldn't expect to... but what if SHE expects-_

"Only 500 yen if you're interested-OH Hiiragi-san!" The table attendant's voice was the catalyst that sent steam bursting from Kagami's ears.

"N-no actually, I- ah-ah-AHHHHh T-Tamura-san!" The sample doujin was nearly crushed in her mortified hands. "So this is your table, huh?" Kagami hastily slapped her composure back together.

"Heh heh, yeah," Hiyori replied, trying not to stare at the display book that Kagami was wringing into a tight cone, "This is it! We're not doing quite so hot as we'd hoped this season..." Hiyori feebly gestured to the sparse evidence of patronage. "Buuut I don't need to carry on about that," the younger girl cut herself off, "I'm surprised to see you here, Senpai! I didn't think that Comiket was really... your scene."

"No, it's definitely not." Kagami waved the mauled doujin a little. "Konata just roped me in again, so I'm really only here as a favor."

"Woah, really? That's pretty awesome!" Hiyori smiled brightly. "Izumi-senpai sure is lucky to have you, isn't she senpai?"

"You don't know the half of it. Let's just say she'll owe me bigtime someday." Kagami gave her own sardonic smile.

An awkward silence ensued. "Owe her bigtime..." Hiyori repeated softly, her smile still present. The brunette allowed her eyes to drift downward casually to the kudgel of manga. _Oh man, I can't ask her to pay for it! This is too awkward!_

It was at this same moment that Kagami's own gaze drifted downward, catching sight of the book that Hiyori had in her own hands. There were two vaguely familiar figures on the cover of this one... they were a bit difficult to make out due to Hiyori's fingers covering parts of the image, but the entangled blue and violet hair was pretty unmistakable. Kagami's sharp eyes locked onto the book like a cat's lock onto a dying bird.

"So were you interested in, ah," Hiyori leaned over her table to figure out which display piece was missing, "Ah..."

Her eyes shrank to dots and she continued in a small voice that shrank under the weight of sympathetic embarrassment, "Fumoffu Flowers... Kiss..."

Kagami's gaze-of-steel was abruptly slashed, jolting her back to the reality of the revealing material currently crushed between her two hands. "Ah-AH NO no no I wouldn't call it informative-INTERESTING, I mean, I... just needed something to-"

Hiyori interjected desperately," Of course! It's for a friend! You shop for Izumi-senpai right!?""

"YES!" The older girl's eyes ping-ponged between what she herself was holding and what Hiyori was holding. She was becoming more and more sure that Hiyori's book depicted herself and Konata on the cover.

"That makes seEEEENSE HAHA," Hiyori gasped loudly as she realized what Kagami was staring at, and impulsively ripped it in half and threw it behind her.

"WELL. That'll be 500 yen."

Kagami in turn slammed the wrinkled book back into place on the table, sending the other display titles momentarily into the air and back down again. Nearby tables looked over. Not even bowing her head was sufficient in hiding the poor girl's confused, mortified aura.

"ACTUALLYIJUSTREMEMBEREDIHAVETOGOWAITINLINEFORTHEB ATHROOMTHANKSTAMURA-SAN." She rocketed off, colliding with every other person on her escape route, till she was out of sight.

It took a few seconds for Hiyori's hair and manga to settle again in the wake of Kagami's departure. Silently, streams of tears ran down Hiyori's face.

Back on the other side of the building, no legendary girl seemed to pay notice as a few staff members were dragged out to an ambulance. One man with a particularly large hat and green jacket continued to cry desperately about getting her next year for sure.

* * *

Konata sat at a very small table, drinking a bottled coffee and reading. She would have looked unusually normal if her book wasn't pornographic.

Kagami was sitting across from her at the same small table, hunched dramatically over it. Her chin was just barely resting on the table's surface itself. Her features looked bedraggled, and the girl did nothing to move a single twin-tail that had flopped over her face.

"So glad I made it over here..."

"Uhhuh." Konata turned a page.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?"

"Uhhuh."

"HEY, I dragged myself out here for you again, at least give me the time of day, huh?!" Kagami reached for the top of Konata's book and yanked it down to reveal her face. Unfortunately she had also revealed the lamentably offensive contents of the book itself, and reeled back, shielding her eyes. "Haaaahewohgod, put that away already!"

Konata started and finally looked at her distressed girlfriend. Her twin-tails were frayed, her mortified eyes bulged over weary bags, and her posture had her set to fall out of her chair. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Why ever do you ask?" Kagami twitched.

"You look awful. Like you just walked out of Hellywood or something"

"Well EXCUSE me for not dressing up for you today!" Kagami huffed, wearing her thinned patience on her sleeve. "I'm not trained for the kinds of things I saw today... not trained at all."

Konata leaned back in her chair and waved a hand, "I'll have you trained soon enough. And it's like this every year. What's the difference?"

Though Kagami balled up her fists and glared a searing glare at her girlfriend, but then gave it up. "Nothing, nothing," she waved a defeated hand and plopped her tired head to rest on her arm. "I just can't wait to go home, at this point."

Konata mirrored her and theatrically plopped her arms over Kagami's shoulders and back. "You wanna dress up for me that badly?"

"What are you talking about now?" Kagami could not be bothered to open her eyes while speaking.

"Your miko cosplay." Konata patted Kagami's back deliberately.

"What gives you the idea that I'm doing any of that stuff for you? And I told you, don't call it cosplay! Anyway, you can't keep me out too late tonight, okay?."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Can we make out while you wear it?"

"WHAT? N-no!" Kagami finally reacted adequately, blushing and bobbing Konata up and down with each of her words. "Where do you even get these thoughts?"

Konata just smiled lazily and allowed her head to bob like a bell.

* * *

The sun pulled itself down below the horizon, bringing a close to the year and with it, hundreds of worshippers ready to pay their respects. Washinomiya shrine was not quite overrun, but the location was undoubtedly seeing a higher amount of traffic than it had in recent years past. The Hiiragi sisters were certainly having their mettle tested. The two younger girls could be spotted rather easily among the dense crowd, darting carefully about the property or engaging patrons as needed.

"Onee-chan, over here!" Tsukasa signaled with a white-robed hand up in the air.

"Ah, coming!" Kagami trotted over to her sister, handing her a neat stack of small white paper. "Sorry it took so long, but that should last a while." The older twin stretched her back for a moment. "Man, Inori and Matsuri are so lucky, getting to sit at the booth all this time."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But they also have to deal with a lot more people at once than we do, I think." Tsukasa put on an understanding smile.

"I guess you're right," Kagami relented, "but right now I kind of just feel like I'd do anything to get off of my feet."

"I'll be sure to make some tea once it's all over." Tsukasa offered, having total empathy for what her sister had gone through. "It'll be nice and relaxing."

"That sounds great, Tsukasa..." Kagami smiled weakly. "... but it seems so far away from now."

In the distance, a blue ahoge bobbed and darted over a sea of heads until a Konata popped out, "Hi guys."

"Oh, you made it! Hey!" Kagami and Tsukasa both turned to greet their tiny friend.

"Kona-chan, Happy New Year!"

Konata bowed, "Happy New Year. I'd like to buy ten fortunes."

Tsukasa giggled a little, while Kagami's eyes flattened. "Hey now, that's not how that works. Why do you want ten?"

"I said last year I wanted to collect them all, right? And I got a bonus at work so why not? I'm feeling lucky this year anyhow." She may have flashed Kagami a smile. Kagami specifically.

"You really wanna throw your money away on this?" Kagami looked at Konata's unchanging smile. "Alright then, I guess it's money for the shrine. Come on, they're over this way." Kagami lead the midget further into the crowd, and Tsukasa trailed behind. It wasn't long before the younger twin was approached by another patron and pulled away from the other two.

Konata was aware and, subtly, slipped her arm around Kagami's waist. Nobody would see, for the crowd and the big billowy miko sleeves.

"H-hey!" Kagami's mouth wrinkled with confusion and dismay, as she felt her body respond both positively and negatively to the touch. "Careful out here!"

"Since we're both girls, even if somebody noticed they'd figure we're just friends." Konata said cooly, unwavering in expression or step.

"You have an excuse for everything." Kagami rolled her eyes. "Just... keep your arm hidden." She was pretty aware of the rising blush that Konata would undoubtedly notice. The pair approached the fortunes.

As they did so she casually slipped her arm back to her side and began digging in her Ker_o coin purse. Konata made her purchase while Kagami sighed.

"Well, enjoy your ten, completely meaningless fortunes. Even if you did believe in this kind of thing, you'd have cancelled it out with this many."

"So heartless. I was getting these for the next ten years" She added quietly, "with you."

"Th..." A taken aback Kagami began fiddling with the red strings on her long sleeves, looking desperately from side to side. "That's still not how these things work, you know! W-watch what you say about that!" And after a 3-second pause, she flipped her arms behind her back and looked squarely away.

Konata smiled and laid her fortunes out in a row and then began to methodically open them.

"Good fortune."

She opened another, "Excellent fortune."

Another, 'Excellent fortune."

Another, "Excellent fortune."

Konata's eyes were getting a little wider, and her mouth stretched a little.

Peel, rip, Excellent fortune! Excellent fortune!

Kagami looked less and less enchanted with each passing moment. "... this is dumb."

Konata had a small crowd of people suspensefully gathered around her, much in the way people gathered about successful gamblers. Ever so slowly, Konata opened the seventh fortune, biting her lip.

"AH" Her eyes squinted tragically, "Terrible fortune." She turned back to Kagami with a little crying face, grabbing at the miko's robes, "C...C-COMBO BREAKER."

In response Kagami shrugged. "If that's the highest of your worries, it's probably going to be a good year after all."

Soujiro had been watching from within the little crowd, "Seven Year Itch," he muttered a little darkly. He clenched a fist and then slammed down some bills on the table, "I'll take seven fortunes!" He grabbed Konata's hand, "Konata! I'll save you! I'll give you a new seventh year fortune!"

"Dad-no, c'mon-" Konata tried to retreat.

"I'll save you!"

"Stooop."

Though at a loss for words, Kagami had a hard time taking her tired eyes off of the spectacle.

"... you know, it really doesn't work that way... "

* * *

Time rolled on and Kagami rejoined her sisters in work, forgetting about the presence of her eccentric little love interest for a bit. Her mind had begun to regain its focus and the crowd had just barely begun to thin, when she heard a small voice calling.

"Miko-san, Miko-san!"

The girl sifted through the crowd until she could hear the voice a little better. Yep, it was Konata, standing a few feet away from most of the other people.

"You're still here? What do you want?"

"I gotta show you something. C'mon." She took her girlfriend's hand and began to lead her away without any indication as to where she was going.

Though Kagami followed, she gave some gruff attempt at protest. "What exactly are you going to show me?"

Konata lead them around various trees and buildings, and finally stopped in front of a large sacred tree, far away from the main festivities. The commotion of the crowd was a soft murmur, and the softness of a winter's night settled on them. Konata was looking around and smiling at the scenery, her breath visible in little puffs.

Kagami took in the scenery with a bit of discomfort, "Hey Konata, I'm still working you know. What are you doing?"

Konata shot up to an even height and kissed Kagami. Her arms closed around the miko robes out of affection and a decided need to stabilize herself as she stood on her tiptoes.

"MMPHhHPt!" Kagami began to flail. Nonononononono we're at the shrine! Why is she-?

Konata kissed her a few more times, gently petting Kagami's back as if she were trying to soothe her.

Inevitably, the tsundere melted in her assaulter's arms. "Nnnmm..."

They kissed a few more times, but the effort of staying on tiptoe began to make the shorter girl wobble and she had to abruptly flatten her feet to avoid falling. That didn't deter her from keeping her arms around Kagami and leaning into the crisp white miko's haori.

"First kiss of the new year," She crooned as she nestled herself into the sea of sleeves.

Kagami blinked unnaturally slowly. "You... that... was totally inappropriate..." The dreamy tone of her voice negated all potential impact of her scolding.

"It was totally nice, and nobody saw us anyway."

"Well.. ah... I guess you're finished then?"

Konata popped up onto her tiptoes again and put her face very close to Kagami's "Only if you really want me to be."

Tempted though she was, Kagami steeled her features. She placed a hand atop the shorter girl's large blue head, and gently pushed her back down onto the balls of her feet.

"Guh!" Konata jerked, "Okay, okay. After you, Miko-sama." Konata bowed very low.

Kagami huffed and took her cue. "Whatever. You're awful, you know that?"

"Yes, Miko-sama."

"Not that I'm complaining too much here, but... you know, you could've had our first kiss of the new year at any time. It's not like I'm kissing someone else." The girl twirled some hair in one of her hands.

"Because Kagami, you wouldn't be in your miko cosplay later!" Konata held up a knowledgeable finger. "I wasn't about to miss that event."

"... I'm going back to work."

Konata lagged behind, and turned to look at the big tree, "Thank you, Kannagi-sama." she said quietly.

"What was that?" Kagami called over her shoulder.

Konata turned back towards the miko's back and jogged towards it, "Wait for me, Kagami-samaaaaa."

"Don't go calling me that in public again!"

"Okay, Kagami-samaaaa."

* * *

**Footnotes:** There you go! We hope we got the traditions right. We already knew that Comiket was on New Year's Eve, New Years is a family holiday, and that families go to the shrine to pray and buy fortunes for the new year.

**Next time:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ANIZAWA HERE, burning bright and rising again like a phoenix! The ultimate manager cannot be beaten down forever! Defeated merchandise always has it's season again! Even fanfiction can come back to life after years on the shelf! After a while the nostalgia sets in and the fandom is reignited with passion! ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS! FINGER!

**Next Chapter: The Girl who Leapt Through Hurdles**


End file.
